


can you say something

by LarryIsOurSin



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Break Up, Broken Love, Heartbreaking, I'M EMO, M/M, Oneshot, Sensitive Harry, Smoking Louis, Sobbing, a lot of crying, but harry takes care of him, but very soft, his knuckles bleed, idk - Freeform, louis punching a brickwall, sorry for the end btw, they still love each other too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryIsOurSin/pseuds/LarryIsOurSin
Summary: "i get torn apart anyway love, when i'm without you it feels like burning alive,when you are there i can't hear my heart breaking into pieces anymore,i get numb,so sweetly numb it doesn't hurt."or, Harry and Louis are trying to end their relationship and stay apart to ease the pain, but then there's Harry waiting for Louis in front of a bar, knowing he wouldn't ignore the tears on his pretty face





	can you say something

"can you say something"  
he looked down at the curly boy, face on his bent knees hiding his pretty face, Louis could tell by the crack in Harry's voice his cheeks were already covered in tears.

"please"

Louis felt his own tears building up in his eyes as he blew out the smoke he inhaled seconds ago. He couldn't see Harry like this, couldn't hear him like this.

"only if you stop crying" Louis wasn't surprised about his voice not coming out as strong as he wanted it to. Harry sniffled a few times before he raised his head, looking at Louis.

Louis couldn't tell what it was in those beautiful beautiful green eyes, desperation, agony, a bit of anger, a glimmer of hope. It was all mixed together among the shiny fluid that was collecting in his eyes, dripping down his face.

Louis' lip started trembling, he quickly turned his gaze to the floor, inhaling another drag of the calming smoke. He had seen him so many times like this, even worse, but he still can't take it. He can't stand to see his love in such pain, knowing he is the reason. 

"i'll stop, i promise Lou" his voice cracked again, just like Louis' heart.

He smiles a bit, he hasn't heard Harry call him this in a while. He missed it. He missed him. 

He looked at the older boy again, his heart jumping a bit when he saw that beautiful little smile on his face. Harry quickly wiped his sleeve under his eyes, trying to keep his promise. 

"Why did you come Harry?  
What made you think it would be good for either one of us to wait in front of the bar just to cry again as soon as i find you?"

Harry's smile fades immediately.  
"I just-"  
"No. You know too well that this shit right here is breaking both of us, at least what's left of us"

The last part came out as a whisper, so silent but so loud in Harry's head.

Harry let go of his legs to bring his hands up to his head, his thumbs calmingly stroking over his temples, his forehead resting on his fingertips. He was so concentrated on not starting to cry again.

Louis could see that, of course he did, he always saw intentionally what Harry was feeling or attempting to reach with his actions.

He couldn't believe Harry was here again, he had started getting his life together, successfully suppressing the fact that he actually couldn't live without Harry, the fact that he had to learn how to breathe on his own again.

But there he was, sitting in front of him, probably getting the bottom of his pants all dirty by the wet asphalt of this god damn street.

Louis noticed the pants were too small for the tall boy, a little too tight and a little too much ankle showing, he dared himself not to let the thought get to his mind that these were his old ones, trying to ignore that it was obvious.

Harry's voice was so silent now, so intimidated and little, knowing it would crack again if he talked any louder:

"can't we just..can't we just try to talk again and work things ou-"

"Harry please don't"

"no Louis please just listen i know we-"

"stop acting like we could fix this Harry"

the tears were welling up in his emerald eyes again, he bit his lip so hard trying to keep his mouth shut, he could swear he tasted the blood.

Louis turned around, breathing in another drag, hand shaking.

He knew exactly this familiar calming feeling of the nicotine hitting his brain was the only thing keeping him from crying out like a newborn right now.

He blew out a cloud of smoke when he heard a muffled sob behind him. He closed his eyes. 

Another sob, louder this time.

He shut his eyes tight, desperately trying to cut out his sense of hearing. But his ears just couldn't ignore the shakily inhale behind his back, followed by the next heartbreaking whimpers.

Without overthinking his decision Louis raised his free hand, and let his fist crush into the brick wall in front of him, hard.

He ignored the stinging pain in his knuckles, lifting his arm again, another punch.

After the next one he wasn't sure what noises left his throat, ignored the wet feeling on his cheeks running down his neck.

The next thing he felt were strong warm hands on his arm and his shoulder, trying to keep his arm from continuing the aggressive movement.

He let them.

Harry's soft palms on his skin felt so soothing, so familiar and comforting.

As if it was a natural instinct to him, he let himself fall into the strong arms he has been missing so so bad. A grip so firm on his upper body, so tight, he pressed his face into the spot beneath Harry's neck, wettening his sweater there, feeling warm drops falling onto his own neck. 

With every inhale of air they forced themselves to, between their silent or not so silent cries, they smelled home again.

They stood there like this for a while, losing any sense of time.

Harry gently reached for Louis' damaged hand, looking over it with a worried frown.  
Louis hasn't seen it, but he figured it had to be bad according to Harry swearing under his breath. 

He felt a sharp pain followed by this warm fuzzy feeling in his tummy as Harry carefully placed soft kisses on his grazed bleeding knuckles.

His scrunched up face was still buried in Harry's sweater, embarrassed of his terars.

"I can't go back Louis"

"you have to, we can't do this and you know it"

They were speaking so delicately, everything was too soft and fragile right now to raise their voices. 

"i can't go back to this dead flat again, i can't just cry myself to sleep every night trying to forget you but thinking about you every free second, missing you more each and every day, achingly fighting back the urge to just-"

"Harry please stop. I know. I know what it feels like, but we keep breaking one another and calling it love, i just can't tear you apart like this"

"i get torn apart anyway love, when i'm without you it feels like burning alive, when you are there i can't hear my heart breaking into pieces anymore, i get numb, so sweetly numb it doesn't hurt. Please stay with me Lou just stay"

Louis lifted his head, resting it next to Harry's ear, tears still not willing to stop.

"i can't save you Harry"

**Author's Note:**

> First of all before you skip the notes:
> 
> I got inspired by the song Silhouette by Grace Carter, if you want to listen to something while reading, go for this.
> 
> so this is the first actual fanfic thing i wrote about larry and i didn't know what to do with it so i decided to make an ao3 acc so others can read it, i hope you like it.
> 
> I'd appreciate your feedback or suggestions what i can do better
> 
> idk why but i can almost only write sad depressing shit about larry which i'm already sorry for but if you also love the pain you might enjoy it.  
> Take care<3


End file.
